Pressure sensors, or any other transducers, may be required to operate in extreme environments. Transducers designed for use in aircraft or on-engine applications are exposed to high levels of vibration. Some vibration levels can approach and exceed 300 g's.
FIG. 1 shows an embodiment of a conventional transducer 10 used in high vibration environments. The transducer 10 includes an elongated, transducer body 11 having a first end 12 that defines an end surface 13 for mounting the transducer 10, for example, to the surface of an aircraft wing or engine. Space constraints at the transducer location may require that the transducer's electrical connector assembly 14, which is comprised of an electrical connector 14a, a mating connector half 14b, and a wiring harness (not shown), be mounted to a second end 15 of the transducer body 11, or other location, where the vibration and structure amplify the force experienced at the electrical connector assembly or other critical weld. To minimize amplification force of the vibration at the connector assembly, it is preferred to have the connector assembly and its associated mass as low as possible, and to locate the connector assembly to decrease the cantilever length. Space constraints, however, may preclude this construction.
The electrical connector assembly's 14 size is typically minimized to reduce the weight of the transducer, and reduce its the cost. These requirements also reduce the size of the weld 16 attaching the connector assembly to the transducer body 11. The reduced size of the weld 16 reduces its load capacity, which is comprised of the electrical connector 14a, the mating connector half 14b, and the wiring harness of the electrical connector assembly 14. Exceeding this critical load at vibration, with the acceleration and amplification effects caused thereby, results in fracture of the weld 16 or failure of the connector assembly 14. This may be catastrophic in a control transducer.
Accordingly, there is a need for a transducer that is capable of operating in high vibration environments without electrical connector assembly failure.